Un consultant et un agent
by CarliieSkream1
Summary: Lisbon et Jane , un drôle de duo haut en couleurs avec des sentiments étranges ... Suis nulle pour les résumé TOT O.S que je continuerai si vous le voulez...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose un petit O.S sur nos personnages de Mentalist adorés. **_

_**Malheureusement, Patrick Jane ne m'appartient pas ( Pourquoiiiii ?) Il est à un certain Bruno quelque chose ( j'ai oublié le nom de famille...) ainsi que les autres personnages. **_

_**Si vous voulez une suite, faites moi signe,**_

_**Tendrement, Carlie.**_

* * *

_**Un consultant et un agent...**_

J'étais dans mon bureau depuis déjà une heure du matin, mon équipe avait quitté les lieux il y 5 heures . Heure de fin de mon service mais comme Jane avait encore des siennes je devais faire un rapport pour chacune des 28 plaintes de cette affaires, autant avouer que cela ne prenait pas quelques minutes et je suis bien partie pour y passer également mon samedi voir mon dimanche. Je pensais que si je lui demandais gentiment Jane arrêterai mais au contraire, il a fait bien pire !

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

**-Je vous en prie, pour ma santé mentale et physique, soyez sage sur cette affaire, je suis fatiguée par vos bêtises et je ne sais même ce que le mot "repos" veut dire ! Pour l'amour du ciel faites une trêve!** Dis-je.

**-Mais voyons Lisbon ! Je suis toujours sage, bien que mes façons d'arrêter les suspects vous semble mauvaises !**

Je lui lançais un regard qui tue . Il s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et me promit d'être plus sage qu'une image

_**~Fin du Flash Back~**_

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, au contraire, il s'est surpassé dans les bêtises . Je soupirai fortement, que puis -je faire contre mon consultant diabolique si ce n'est prié qu'il arrête et que je ne sois pas renvoyé . Au fond, cet homme est merveilleux, beau, gentil, doux intelligent, manipulateur, énervant, menteur et j'en passe. Malgré tout je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, c'est la personne qui, sur cette planète, m'est la plus chère à mes yeux. Pour cause, je déteste le voir pleurer, triste ou en colère. Je ne veux que son bonheur et rien d'autre. Quitte à devoir partir loin de lui, mais je n'imagine plus la vie sans lui. Je l'aime trop pour ...

**-Entrez !** Dis -je surprise

. Qui peux bien être l 39 ?

-**C'est moi Lisbon, comment allez vous ?** Demanda l'objet de mes pensées j'ai nommé Patrick Jane avec un plateau d'où je distinguais des muffins et un café. Il posa le plateau sur mon bureau.

**-Que faites vous ici Jane ?**

**-Je vous dérange ?**

**-Non... mais il est tard !**

**-Depuis quand vous inquiétez-vous pour moi ? **

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous !**

**-Menteuse !** Il s'approcha de moi et il dit :

**-Je suis désolé .**

Il m'embrassa tendrement et partit. Je touchais mes lèvres pensant avoir rêvé mais lorsque je vus l'alliance de Jane posait délicatement sur mon bureau, je compris : Il me laisse son cœur, il veut faire un trait sur le passé . Pour moi ... Il était sortis depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais la lumière qui filtrait par mon store m'indiqua qu'il était toujours là. Je me levai donc et sans bruits, je me mis face à cette homme qui fait battre mon cœur avec son alliance.

**-Jane ...**

**-Oui ?** Répondit-il.

**-Je... je suis heureuse que vous tiriez un trait sur votre passé ... mais suis-je la meilleure personne à qui confier votre alliance ? Elle représente beaucoup pour vous et ...**

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, incapable de la terminer. Il se tenait allonger sur son canapé marron-beige, les yeux clos, si beau, si fragile, si ... lui ! Mon cœur s'affolait en sa présence. Soudain, il coupa le silence :

**-Lisbon, je sais ce que je fais, gardez cette alliance, elle représente beaucoup pour moi, c'est une partie de moi ... Gardez la en plus de mon cœur ...**

Il m'embrassa aussi tendrement et chastement que la première fois et il partit pour de bon . Me laissant avec mon sourire niais, mes doutes et le bonheur qui m'asseyait .

_**~Le lendemain~**_

Je fixai mon ordinateur avec insistance, comme s'il allait changer de mot pour moi. En effet, après le départ de Jane, j'ai demandé à Maitre Google de me dire ce qu'il m'arrive. Je refermai la page et sortit et en soupirant je m'assis sans aucune grâce sur le canapé de mon consultant.

-**Un problème patron?** Demanda Van Pelt.

À ce moment Jane entra tout sourire et en souriant malgré moi je ne répondis pas.

_Je suis amoureuse de Patrick Jane !_

* * *

_**Une suite, Une rewiew !**_ _**Une bêta, présentes toi !**_ _**Carliiiiiiiiiiie !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! Je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Narmolement, pour mon prochain chapitre j'aurai une bêta. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui envoyer ce chapitre car :_

_1)__Je n'ai pas son adresse mail_

_2)__Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps_

_Donc voilà. Réponses aux reviews des anonymes :_

**_Guest :_********_Merci pour le nom, je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Honte à moi XD En ce qui concerne les espaces, mon ordi a bugué , mais j'ai réglé ça. Continue de me reviewer si tu veux me dire quelque chose. Merci et bisous à toi _****_J_**

**_Jisbon2610_********_: Merci pour ton avis sur mon texte. Et comme je l'ai dis au dessus, les espaces ont été remis. Voilà bonne lecture si tu es encore là. Bisous et merki !_**

**_Jisbon :_********_La suite est ici, enfin en dessous mais elle est écrite. Merci et bonne lecture !_**

_Et si toi aussi tu veux dire quelque chose : review !_

_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Bruno Heller, d'ailleurs je tiens à lui signaler que c'est moi qui séquestre gentiment Jane chez moi. _

**_Carlie _**

* * *

**-Alors Boss ? Vous ne me répondez pas ?** Demanda Van Pelt. Patrooon ?  
**-Laisse, elle ne répond plus, elle doit être perdue dans ses pensées.** Remarqua Rigsby.  
**-Des pensées avec un certain consultant blond aux yeux bleus**. Surenchérit Cho.

Je passais au rouge écrevisse.

-**Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi et au boulot ! On a une nouvelle affaire sur le meurtre de...**

-Bonjooour ! Je suis Kristina Fry, heureuse de vous rencontrez. Je suis médium : je peux parler avec les esprits.  
  
**-Pffff... n'importe quoi** ! Souffla Jane.

**-Je voudrais parler avec l'agent Lisbon pour devenir consultante. Je ne veux pas parler avec vous, vous n'êtes que des subordonnés, je ne me rabaisse pas à votre niveau ! Surtout toi, la brune, je ne sens pas ton esprit et le blond ce n'est pas mieux. Vous devez vraiment être des moins que rien !**

Ok, alors là cette blondasse me cherche, personne ne peut insulter Jane à part MOI ! Il est trop gentil, beau, doux, attendrissant et j'en passe et je l'aime. C'est bizarre de se le dire quand même !

Je sortis mon badge pour regarder la garce dans les yeux et je dis :

**-Agent Térésa Lisbon, chef de cette équipe du C.B.I, je vous présente mon équipe et le blond est Patrick Jane, mon CONSULTANT irremplaçable. Je ne vous prends pas dans mon équipe, madame Fry, le seul égocentrique que je tolère est Jane, et encore ... Donc. ...**

**-Sayonara *,** finit Jane en souriant de ses dents blanches digne de pub.

**-Je… je …,** essaya Kristina.

**-Au revoir Madame Fry**. Insistai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air hautain et partit sans se retourner. Tant mieux. Fatiguée, je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé de Jane et me tournais vers Cho :

**-Donc Cho tu vas interroger la famille. Van pelt et Rigsby, allez voir la famille. Jane et moi allons voir la famille. Des questions ?**

-**Attendez ! J'ai à vous parler.** Déclara Higtower.

Jane allait vers son canapé mais notre chef l'arrêta.

**-Même vous Monsieur Jane.** Dit-elle.

Jane ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et vint s'allonger sur son canapé, la tête sur mes genoux. Automatiquement je rougis, mais il déclara :

-Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe. Dit Jane avec son sourire arrogant.

Bien que surprise par son geste, elle reprit contenance et dit :

**-Les relations entre agents sont interdites. Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? Agent Lisbon ? Jane ?**

Oh mon dieu ! Elle pense que je sors avec Jane. Bien que ce soit un rêve, ce n'est, malheureusement pas la vérité.

Van Pelt avait l'air soulagé. Elle pensait que c'est de sa relation « secrète » avec Rigsby qui venait d'être découverte.

Rigsby, lui, avait l'air amusé. Il me le payera, c'est sur.

Cho, fidèle à lui-même, ne disait rien mais on voyait apparaître sur son visage un fantôme de sourire esquissé. Une première chez lui.

Higtower attendait toujours, perdant patience elle s'exclama :

**-Agent Lisbon, Jane, si vous entretenez une relation amoureuse dites le moi. Vous n'aurez rien étant donné que Jane n'est que consultant. Vous n'aurez qu'un papier à signer !**

Ses paroles sorties, un rire résonna dans l'open-space, puis deux.

Jane et moi étions entrain de rire à ses idioties, quand même Jane et moi, déclarant que nous sommes ensemble devant toute l'équipe et notre chef ? De toute façon nous ne sommes même pas ensemble, et même si cela serait le cas, personne ne le saurait avant le mariage au moins.

**-Il neiiiiiiiiiiiiigeeeee- euh** ! Cria Jane mettant court à notre partie de rire.** Lisbon, venez avec moi, on va jouer dehors ! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit ! **

**-Non, Jane, on n'a un meurtre à élucider, et puis, vous n'avez plus l'âge pour ses bêtises.**

**-Meh ! J'aime la neige !** Insista-t-il.

Je me retournai vers mes agents, Higtower soupira et fit « oui » de la tête.

**-Allons-y**. Dis-je en souriant.

Jane me prit la main et me tira vers la sortie. Arriver dehors, la neige s'était beaucoup accumulée, et en me retournant je me pris une boule de neige en pleine face.

**-Vous allez mourir Jane. Now*…**

C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés par terre .J'avais la tête sur le torse de Jane, et c'est dans un tel moment que je sus que cet homme est l'homme parfaitement parfait, mais que je ne lui dirais JA-MAIS ! Il est déjà trèèèèèèès égocentrique, donc s'il sait ça il va prendre la grosse tête pour toujours.

**-Vous me chantez une chanson Lisbon ? **

**-A une condition !**

**-Parce que je vous aime, beaucoup, plus que tout au monde. Voir peut-être même plus que j'ai pu aimer Angela. Teresa, tu me chantes une chanson maintenant ?**

**-Merci, je vous aime aussi beaucoup. Je veux bien te chanter une chanson Patrick. **

_JINGLE BELLS ROCK : _

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock

Je rigolai d'avoir chanté une chanson de noël le 29 novembre mais dans quelques jours, c'est Noël donc je peux non ?

Jane m'applaudissait, ainsi que mes agents, alors là, je me suis tapée la honte en public.

**-On a un meurtre ! Criais-je en courant vers la voiture, pour essayer d'échapper aux prochaines moqueries de mes agents…. **

· Sayonara : Au revoir en japonais

· Now : Maintenant en anglais


End file.
